She's Gone
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: Jen Masterson changes after a fight with her friends. The only one she talks to is Jude. She falls in with a bad crowd. She's drinking, smoking, skipping school. But one day she just doesn't come back. Can Jonsey fix her?Can he even get her to talk to him? And most importantly, Can he save Jen from whoever took her?
1. Chapter 1

**Jen's POV:**  
I had been sort of avoiding everyone lately. Well... except for Jude. But really, who could avoid Jude? He's like a puppy! But everyone else, even Wyatt, I've been cold shouldering. And maybe it is mean. Maybe I'm being totally and completely selfish, but I'm hurt and honestly? Who wouldn't be! They were all so mean, except for Jude of course.

**Flashback: Jen's POV:**  
I'd just gotten off from the Penalty Box, and was on my way to the Lemon, when I saw Nikki and Stone caught up in a serious make- out session. Nikki as in my best friend. Nikki as in my step- brother/ best friend's girlfriend! And I sort of freaked out a little bit... I jumped down behind a shockingly large potted plant and after a couple of seconds I looked back, and they were still going at it! So I did, what anyone would do. I ran straight to the Lemon and thanked God everyone was there.

"G.. Guys," I pant.

"Hey Jen! Ew. You're all... panty and gross." Catlin shrieks.

"Thanks for noticing, Cait. But no! I just! I saw! I literally just saw Nikki and Stone making out!" I blurt out.

And for a couple of minutes they all just look at me, except for Jude, who simply nodded and went back to examing his burger. And right when Jonesy is about to speak, Nikki comes in and takes her seat beside of him.

"Hey Babe," She smiles.

But he doesn't return it, "Jen told us that you were kissing Stone," He growls menacingly.

And her eyes go wide and looks at me, but shakes her head sadly, "I knew you still had feelings for Jonsey. But really Jen? You're honestly going to sit there and lie? How pathetic can you get?" She says sadly, with a shake of her head.

"Jen! How could you lie about poor Nikki like that! I mean, I understand how hard it is watching someone you really like be with another person, but seriously! Not cool Jen!" Catlin huffs, as she walks over and gives Nikki a tight hug.

"Jen.. That's not cool." Wyatt sighs and shakes his head, snatching up his coffee and follows Nikki and Cailin to the Megaplex.

"Really Jen? Nikki is the one person I've ever loved. And you were gonna ruin that just because you're jealous? How pathetic is that? You've really changed Jen. Seriously, grow up." Jonsey snaps before walking away.

And that is when I break. Because honestly, why would I lie about this? Yes, I do still have a crush on Jonsey, but honestly? I'd never ever do that. Ever. And it kind of kills me that they think I would.

**End Flashback.**

Jude ended up being the only one who believed me. He had smiled and said "You aren't a big liar dudette." and then launched into a story about how a couple of days ago he saw the two together, but he wasn't sure if he was going insane or what. He held me while I cried, and when I was all cried out, he had given me a ride to my Dad's which is where I was definitely staying out for a while.

Nikki, Wyatt, Jonsey, Jude, and Caitlin had all texted me. Jude's were just to check up on me, see if I needed a ride to school, stuff like that. But Nikki's; Wyatt's; and Caitlin's were all of them apologizing for treating me so badly. Then they demanded me to answer. But I didn't. And Jonsey's were demanding to know where I was, who I was with, when I'd be home, and an apology. I never bothered to answer him either.

"Jen? Honey? Your friend Jude's here, I'll have him wait out here, okay?" I hear my father call.

"Okay Dad!" I had called back, trying not to wince at how rough my voice sounded.

Eventually I shuffled into the bathroom and looked at my newly dyed black locks. I actually liked it better than the red. And my dad's new wife and I had gone shopping yesterday, and I got a bunch of black clothes. The Jen Masterson everyone new and loved? She was officially gone. They wanted a nasty bitch? They sure as hell were gonna get one.

After brushing my teeth, flossing, putting on deodorant, etc, etc. I ran a brush through my newly dyed locks, pull it into a braid, brush on a bit of eye shadow, then eyeliner on the upper and lower lid, and adding mascara.

After successfully managing not to poke my eye out, I go back into my room and cross over to my closet, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top that shows off more than I'm used too, and a gray flannel shirt that I leave unbuttoned, before sliding into a pair of combat boots. I grab my khaki bag, and head to the kitchen.

When Jude saw me I thought he was going to freak out, but he managed to remain calm until we got in his car, "Jen! What the hell!"

"Do I look that mad?"

"No! You look... well... hot!"

I snort, "Thanks?"

"Are you gonna talk to Jonsey and the others?"

"No. I mean, what they said really hurt me Jude. I'm not some two faced jerk that would do that to one of her best friends."

"I know dudette. No worries. Chillaxxx. I'll stick with you today."

"No Jude! You shouldn't get them mad at you just because you feel bad for me," I protest.

"Listen Masterson, you're one of my best friends. You need me more than they do."

I smile, and nod, before turning up the radio and prepare for a long day.

**At The School:**  
**Jonsey's POV:**  
Nikki, Cait, Wyatt, and I are all hanging around a picnic table the school has out front, waiting for any sign of Jude and Jen. "Has she talked to any of you guys?" I sigh.

"No," I hear three voices say, disappointment lingering in their voices.

"We really hurt her... didn't we," I hear Caitlin sigh guiltily.

"I shouldn't of lied." Nikki mumbles.

"Well, she's talking to Jude. When Wyatt, Jude, and I were hanging out, they were texting each other. She wouldn't even answer my texts about where she was. And from what I heard Emma telling my dad, she's moving in with her step mom and dad." I reply dryly.

"Can you blame her for being upset?" Wyatt asks quietly.

We all sigh, and go back to searching, "Look! There's Jude's car!"

We watch our blonde friend walk around to the other side, and a girl with black hair that's been braided down her back, get's out of the car. He slings an arm around her shoulder and whispers something to her that makes the new girl laugh. Except, it's not a new girl. It's Jen. Our Jen. Who looks seriously hot.

* * *

**A/N: Review. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm using the Characters of That 70's show as her new friends. I don't know why, I just am.**

* * *

**Jen's POV:**  
It's been three months since my fight with my "best friends", in fact, the only person I spoke to anymore was Jude. I'd joined a new group, and I went from "Jen Masterson: Smart, helpful, sweet, the all around good girl" to "Jen Masterson: The Girl that skips class, smokes, and drinks. Avoid if possible". My own mother tried not to speak to me anymore, which really didn't bother me much. I liked living with my Dad and Sabrina, they were nice.

However, my mother forced me to come over every Friday for dinner, where they scrutinized my nose ring, earrings, and my new tattoo. I played with baby Emma though, I always made sure to stay around her, because my darling mother and her husband never left me alone with her, so that meant Jonsey couldn't talk any sense into me. Jude, somehow, wormed his way into coming as much as possible and kept Jonsey occupied.

That was just another thing I was grateful to Jude for. He was unbelievably amazing, picking me up for school and dropping me off at the mall and home. He dealt with Nikki bashing me, Caitlin's hurt, Wyatt's questions, and Jonsey's anger and jealousy. At lunch he ditched them for me, and tried to sit beside me in all classes. Jude was absolutely amazing.

But I knew, that he loved them too. And it wasn't fair to make him choose. So I was ignoring him. I was catching rides to school with my new friends, and they were taking me to the mall and taking me home. I was honestly kind of thankful.

"Hey, Jen? You ready?" I hear Hyde call.

I smile brightly and nod my head following him to Ethan Forman's vista cruiser.I look at the group of my new friends. Donna Pinciotti, Michael Kelso, Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart, Fez, and Eric Forman. They were all very... different. Forman was sort of the nerd, but he could be a bit rebelious. He helped me catch up when I missed too much school. Donna was... the tomboy, who could and would kick anyone's ass. Steven was the bad boy, he smoked pot and skipped school. We hung out...alot. Michael was the womanizing player that was to stupid not to love, Fez was a perverted idiot, that was strangely amusing. And Jackie was the cheerleader, and was very bossy. But, they were fun. They made me forget.

"I don't wanna go to work!" I groan, as I take a drag of Hyde's cigarette.

"Who does? But if I ask Red or Kitty for money, I'm grounded. And since it's mine and Donna's anniversary this week... I don't wanna be in trouble with my parents for asking for cash, and with Donna for being grounded."

"Excuse me! Eric! You make me sound so awful!"

"I um.. I love you." He chuckles nervously, as he leans in for a kiss, only to be blocked by her math book.

"Aw. Look, the Nerd's in trouble. Maybe Donna will finally realize she can do so much better." Jackie snorts.

"Oh shut it Satan. Or would you rather walk to work?" Eric sneers, wiping the smirk off her face, before we all slip in to the car.

As we drive out of the parking lot, I see Jonsey, Jude, Wyatt, Nikki, Caitlin, and some new girl, Angel? All looking at me, their eyes unreadable, except for "Angel" who sneers in disgust. Warning me I wasn't welcomed back? '_Trust me sweetheart, I don't want anything to do with those people,'_ I think dully, as I lean back into Kelso's shoulder, concentrating on The Beatles, as I drifted off to sleep.

**At The Mall:**  
I had quit the Penalty Box a couple months back, now working at Underground Video, Books, and CD's, which had reopened about two weeks after I quit at the Penalty Box. I actually did miss that place in a way, but... It was easier this way. No one knew I worked here, and Wayne... well Wayne didn't really have anybody to tell it to. What a shocker.

In fact, the only people who knew I worked here, (that actually cared) were Eric, Hyde, Kelso, Fez, Jackie, and Donna. They were my life line now. The things that just kep me from running away. Ever since I... changed, people started talking about me. I was suddenly a slut, gothic emo freak, a whore, a bitch, the little homewrecking slut that tried to break up Nikki and Jonsey. That one was probably my favorite.

But, I liked it this way. I didn't have to be so nice, so helpful...so sickly sweet. It was... fun, being this way. I could slur insults, smoke a joint, drink a beer. I didn't have to be perfect anymore. The only people I was actually nice to anymore were my friends, and Mr and Mrs. Foreman, Bob Pinciotti, and my own parents and Sabrina. And sometimes Jonsey's father and the boys and Courtney. Which I guess when you think about it, is a lot of people. But is remarkably small when you think about how many friends I used to have.

"Wayne! I'm taking my break!" I sneer.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He huffs.

Wayne and I are not friends. Not even remotely close honestly. But we tolerate each other. Maybe because we're both social pariahs, freaks, losers? I don't really know, but I know that on multiple occasions I've defended him to our customers, and he's done the same for me. Why should anyone else be allowed to make our lives hell? Because honestly, they're bad enough.

I sigh, grab my bag, and consider visiting someone, but instead walk off to the bathroom to touch up my "scary" make - up. Or exleast that's what Jackie calls it. But Jackie thinks that anything that isn't pinks scary, so her argument is invalid, I suppose. And I'm talking to myself again. Perfect. I snort, and shake my head, before walking in to one of the cleaner bathrooms and looking in the mirror.

My freshly dyed black hair is falling around my face in loose curls, and my blue gray eyes are cold and distant. I'm wearing black eyeshadow, white eyeliner, and blue mascara, with soft pink lip gloss, courtesy of Jackie, and I'm wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a Led Zepplin Band tee, and dark blue denim jeans, with black boats. I actually like them, which is good because I have to wear them all the time anymore. You never know when it's gonna snow.

I decide I look good enough to last, and as I walk out of the bathroom, I'm tackled by an excited Fez, and a squealing Jackie.

"Um.. Hey?" I laugh as I dust myself off.

"You look pretty! Weird. Anyways, let's go bowling tonight!"

Ooh! Bowling! Sounds fun! But today's Friday, "Damn. I can't go. Family dinner."

"Maybe you can go tomorrow or something?" She pouts, and Fez glares evilly. Well okay then.

"Okay, okay! Calm yourselves!" I huff before grabbing my phone and dialling her number.

After a couple minutes of begging, pleading, and promising not to get anymore piercings or a second tattoo, she agrees. "You should feel bad. I'm sacrificing my Saturday night for you guys," I laugh.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jackie giggles, and I smile. She's a lot like Caitlin sometimes... except, Jackie has become more understanding then she was when we were younger. She understands I'm human and a complete fuck up. And with Catlin... I dunno, it was like everything had to be perfect. And that was Jackie not to long ago, but she's pretty cool now.

"God. I want a cigarette," I groan as we walk to Grind Me.

"I thought you were quitting?"

"I fin smeeking hat" Fez mumbles around his candy.

"Fez, go bother Kelso." I laugh.

"Fine! Be that way! You sons of two bitches!" He sobs dramatically, running off.

"He's so weird. And I'm trying. I've only had one today," I sigh as I plop down on the couch while Jackie walks up to get our order.

After a couple of minutes she FINALLY COMES BACK! "Damn Jackie, if I can't smoke, then we could exleast be a little faster with getting the coffee."

But instead of a sharp, snarky comment, I hear a rough chuckle, and look up from my notebook into a pair of gorgeous green eyes. I come face to face with a boy with shaggy brown hair, those big green eyes, and pink lips, with a piercing in his left eyebrow.

"Sorry?" He asks with a chuckle.

"No, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. And I was wrong... I'm Jen."

"Gale."

"So... What did you need?"

"I um, You're really pretty... and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"Well... my friends and I are going bowling. Wanna come?"

He smirks, 'Yeah. Here's my number. Text me the details."

He walks away and I think I'm gonna to combust from excitement! He thinks I'm pretty! Eeek!... Cool it Masterson! I let my party go on for a couple of minutes, until I feel like someone's watching me and turn around to come face to face with a very angry Jonsey Garcia.

* * *

**A/N: Please review? I'll love you.**


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to say, that until I get a review, I'm not going to update this story. I mean, I don't even know if people liked it, so I'm not going to waste time on a story people don't like.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen's POV:

Jonsey's lips are curled into an angry snarl, and his face is kind of red. And blotchy. Ew. "Um, hi?" I reply, my tone slightly rude.

"Who was that?"His tne is low. Great, he's furious. This'll make tomorrow fun.

"Gale."

"Gale who?"

"I dunno. We didn't really get that far."

"Is he your boyfriend?'

"Nah. You know, I figured 'Hey he's hot! Maybe we can hook up!" I snort.

"Jen.." He growls.

I sigh as Jackie comes up. She _thankfully_ keeps quiet, and hands me my coffee, before tilting her head in the direction of The Photo Hut, where Hyde works and winks. Annoyed, I grab my bag, sling it over my shoulder, and take a sip of my coffee all while I glare at Jonsey. "If you must know, even though it isn't any of your damn business, he came up and asked me out. Since I'm going out with my friends tonight I told him he could join us. He gave me his number and then he left. Chill the hell out. God."

He looks calmer, but I can tell he's still pretty pissed. "Are you ever gonna drop these losers and come back to us- _your real friends?_"

"Don't even Jonsey. If you guys were my _real friends_ then you would have believed me in the very beginning. But you didn't. Therefore you don't get to be pissed off about this stuff."

"Jen! We've been friends since kindergarten! Can't you get over it!?" He begs.

"No Jonsey. I can't. If you were really my _friend _we wouldn't be having this conversation. Out of all you guys the only good one is Jude." I snap, before walking away.

"Jen! C'mon! Can't we talk about this?" I hear him yell as I make my way to the Photo Hut, where two of the few people who actually matter anymore await.

At The Bowling Alley:

When I see Gale, my hands feel itchy and my stomach is all nervous. He smiles at me, and I feel my breath catch in my throat. I hear Jackie's soft laughter as she pulls me away, with Donna trailing behind obediently, as we go to get shoes. Soon we're all laughing and having a good time when I hear familiar laughter and I freeze, hiding behind Kelso. "Jen?" I hear Eric whisper quietly, as everyone but Gale (who is off buying fries), gives me a strange look.

"You guys... go look at the third lane." I squeak.

"Is that... did you tell your mom where we were going?" Jackie whispers as the seven of us sneak occasional glances at each other.

"Of course not! The only person I told was my dad, and he and my mom make it a point not to communicate." I hiss.

"Hi Jen..."


End file.
